Hibiki Kohaku
Summary Hibiki Kohaku is a character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma who appears mainly in Kagura Mutsuki’s story scenarios, providing support and back-up for him from a nearby distance. He is a playable character in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Hibiki Kohaku Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late teens Classification: Branch Family of Mutsuki Family, Solider, Rebel Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Weapon Mastery, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery (ls stealthy enough to be completely undetected by Jin), Ars Magus User, Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Duplication (Can make a shadow clone of himself to fight), Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning and Teleportation (Can manipulate Crows to teleport), Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities was also able to tank attacks from Ouroboros, which was able to mind shatter beings that were made to resist the boundary), Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting Azrael without being affected by The Fear), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; Is capable of fighting against many characters with a Nox Nyctores, which are able to inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery can also shrug off blows from the Nox Nyctores' regeneration negation, which is superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary which turns everything into a spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Was able to hold his own against Hazama and Kagura) Speed: At least FTL (Is one of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Class T (Isn't far too below Kagura) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (His strike deflected Hazama's attack) Durability: Large Planet level (Took hits from Kagura) Stamina: High. Able to fight while having his information rewritten on a personal level. Range: Extended Melee Range with blades, higher with ammunition Standard Equipment: *'Kagari: Rokushiki Sōken:' A pair of replaceable blades Hibiki uses during combat. It can be used as a projectile by using it like a bullet of some sort and it can be replaced with a new in a flash. Intelligence: Above Average. Was considered to be a quite intelligent person within NOL. Weaknesses: Shown to be emotionally unstable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Double Chase:' Drive that allows him to make a duplicate of himself. *'Schwarz Lace:' An amp that significantly increase his speed. *'Mark: “Purification:' Hibiki strikes his opponent with an inward upward swing-kick; if it connects, he then follows up with a back-somersaulting kick launcher. He then kneels down and twirls his blades, then waves them both around in an instant at once for a radius slash finisher. *'Soaring Slash:' Dashes forward with sword in both hands beside him via a tucked-bracing rush. Once he gets close to his target, he impales them with the said sword and forcefully dislodges it (the sword then is toss-twirled back into Hibiki’s hand), knocking his foe down. **'Soaring Slash: Revolution:' Upon reaching his opponent, Hibiki instead warps behind them and does a reverse grip upward reaping slash to launch them. *'Dual Wing Smash: Heaven:' Rushes alongside a duplicate after a brief delay (Hibiki somersaults back into a fade-away before reappearing), with one Hibiki running along the ground and the other leaping through the air in unison. For this version, the real Hibiki is airborne while the clone disperses into a crow flock. **'Dual Wing Smash: Earth:' Alternate version of Dual Wing Smash Heaven. For this version, the real Hibiki is the one running while the clone disperses into a crow flock. **'Dual Wing Smash: Void:' Cancels either version’s followup attack for a feint that causes Hibiki to return to his original spot and disperses both duplicates. *'Soaring Kick:' Hibiki flies forward in a leap (where he tucks in his body in a sideways-riding position) akin to a normal forward jump in terms of jump arc (but with a few special effects to differentiate such as afterimages). **'Piercing Feather:' Hibiki tosses carving knives as overhead projectiles in a spread (three at once) below himself. **'Thrashing Claw:' Hibiki performs an overhead air-somersaulting outward slash below himself in a dive-bombing position. **'Pulverizing Fin:' Hibiki performs an uppercut slash in midair that acts as a grab. If it connects, the opponent is spiral-launched as Hibiki high-speed warps to the air while carrying his opponent (in the form of a large shadowy crow) to connect a spinning upside-down piledriver (Izuna Drop style) on them. **'Catastrophic Strike:' Hibiki enters a counter-reversal stance for the duration of the jump arc by holding his following-handed blade in front and below himself and curled up. Once triggered by blocking an attack, Hibiki warps away and flies in low to the ground with a dual-wielding spinning-top-slash towards his foe as he slides to a brake. *'Double Wing Cyclone:' Hibiki performs a small hop while spin-slashing with both blades in an instant, followed by a flashy recovery with him dispersing into crows and landing back down from said hop. *'Piercing Muzzle-Blade:' Midair diving stab attack at a steep angle where Hibiki nearly plants his blade upon landing. *'Shadow Dance “Hidden Phoenix”:' Hibiki rears back during the super flash and then tosses both blades in front of himself to spiral in front like a reflector. Once it connects, he fades away leaving behind a flock of crows and strikes though his foe with blue air-tearing slash effects in succession, finishing with a Maga Uchi through his foe; this causes all the said slash effects to converge their damage onto his target. *'Black Thunder: “Nue”:' Hibiki disappears leaving behind a flock of shadowy crows after a brief stance and gesture, then warps to his opponent’s location from above to slam-drive both swords during his plummeting assault (causing too brief and large slash trails to appear beside him and Hibiki then twirls his blades). *'Divine Nightfall: “Raven”:' Attacks using his shadows, and rapidly slashes his opponent several times in the dark. Gallery BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Hibiki_Kohaku_Crest.png|Emblem of Hibiki. 800px-BlazBlue_Central_Fiction_Hibiki_Kohaku_Chibi.png|Hibiki's chibi portrait BlazBlue_CentralFiction_-_In_the_Shadows_(Hibiki_Kohaku_theme)|In the Shadows, the theme of Hibiki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Soldiers Category:Royal Characters Category:Assassins Category:BlazBlue Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works